


Death Roulette: Tangled AU

by Bixbrain



Category: Death Roulette, Tangled (2010)
Genre: LETS GO LESBIANS, Multi, idk what im doing, plots kinda changed for funzies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bixbrain/pseuds/Bixbrain
Kudos: 2





	1. The Prologue

> _This is the story of how I died_
> 
> _But don’t worry! This is actually a very fun story._
> 
> _And the truth is… this story isn’t even mine…_
> 
> _This is the story of a person named Patti._

> _And it starts with a flower…_
> 
> _Just a single drop from the Heavens fallen unto a cliffside made a dark red_ _Gladiolus bloom_ _, and a single petal of it could make someone mad with power._

> _Well, in a kingdom not too far from the flower's origin, there was a queen._
> 
> _She, at the time, was in labor, and she was very very sick._
> 
> _The people around the castle knew of this flower and sent out guards to search, and luckily enough, they found it._
> 
> _The queen, with the help of the flower, gave birth to a wonderful baby. And on that day, they sent a flying lantern into the sky to celebrate her birth._
> 
> _And for that one moment… Everything was perfect._

> _But then that moment ended._
> 
> _The queen quickly realized the power their child possessed._
> 
> _And so the queen took the baby, rushed out of the castle, and just like that, gone!_

> _The kingdom searched and searched but they could not find any sign of neither the Queen nor the Princess._
> 
> _For deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, the Queen raised the child on her own._

> _The Queen finally had power, but she wanted it all for herself._

> “Why can’t I go outside?” the young girl had asked softly while brushing the woman’s hair.
> 
> “The outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible and selfish people. You must stay here, where you are safe. Do you understand, pet?” the mother responded.
> 
> “Yes...I do...”

> _But the walls of that tower couldn’t block out everything._
> 
> _Each year, on her birthday, the king and the other royal children released thousands of lanterns into the sky. In hope that one day the lost princess would return._


	2. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is bad most of this was written at like 12 am LASDKAJSD  
> i hope all the dialouge is accurate to everyones characters though and that y'all like it!  
> <3

Another day in the tower, another repeat of the same day of hide and seek.

“HAH!” Patti yelled, seeing a glimpse of her friend Karou, perched at the window ledge.

Karou, still in chameleon form, just let out a terrified screech. 

“Another win for me… what do ya say, 23 out of 45?” Patti asked with hopeful eyes.

Karou hopped off the ledge and turned back to his human form with a sigh. 

“We’ve already played it enough.”

Patti scoffed. “Well, what do you want to do?”

Karou looked out the window. “Patti, why don't we just go outside today?”

“No way, I like it here and so do you! Why would we need to go?”

“Yeah, because being locked in a tower is just so exhilarating,” he scoffed, leaning against the wood on the ledge.

“Oh come on, it’s not so bad in here. Besides, you could always leave. Go get bitten by rabid rabbits. Now if you’ll excuse me I have chores to do,” they hummed with a small laugh.

“You always have chores, don’t you think it's a tad bit odd that it is all you do every day?”

“What else is there to do?” Patti asked while grabbing a broom.

They glanced at the wooden clock that was set in by the wall. “God, it's already 7:14, I'm behind schedule” 

She spent most of her time doing busy work and whatever training throughout the house her mother wanted her to do, with Karou helping as much as he could. 

It was hard work, but after almost 18 years she had gotten used to it. 

She at least was able to use her free time doing what she loved, baking. Usually cakes. 

But today was different, today was her birthday. And, she just hoped her mother remembered. 

“So, tomorrow you’re 18. You do realize you’ll be a legal adult then?”

Patti snorted lightly as she went to go pull out the basic ingredients like sugar, butter, flour. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Well, usually parents let their kids go now. Maybe… She will let you out?”

They paused, taking a moment to process before a smile grew wide on her face. ““D-do you think so? Oh my god, that means I can go touch the green stuff! I could go see those floating stars!”

“Do you mean… Grass? I hope you meant grass...”

“Yeah! That!! Karou, we have to go see those stars! Maybe she will let us go if we ask, it is my birthday tomorrow after all. And then after that, she could let us go!”

“Well, she still believes that I am a chameleon. So you would have to ask her,” Karou snorted. 

“What is it like? Have you been out there?” they asked, ignoring Karou’s comment.

“Not for too long... Just in a nearby village for a few years before being here. But, it's nice. I can’t wait to finally show you,” he smiled.

“But you could go now. Why don't you?”

“Well... It's not like I can protect myself out there… When I found out my second form was a chameleon it was rather humiliating I should say... I couldn’t protect myself at all-and my mother-” He cut himself off there. “Well. I’m glad I left home, it did lead me to you.”

“Imagine if your second form would be something like those cool bitey thingies. Then I wouldn’t have some bread stealer,” they teased.

He scoffed. “I bring my brain to the table, if I hadn’t come you wouldn’t even know those bitey thingies existed. Which are wolves by the way,” he teased back lightly.

“Oh, hah hah. Shut up and help me make the cake, frog boy,” she snorted.

☼

“Wow, I could get used to a view like this,” Asta sighed, leaning slightly off the roof of the castle. Her hand clasped onto the roof’s ridge. 

“Asta, we don’t have the time for this,” Lynn sighed.

“Hold on,” she started, holding up a wait-one-moment symbol. “This reminds me of the view out at sea a bit,” she said with a content sigh.

“Well after this job, we will be wealthy enough for you to have your escapism once more,” Ishido sighed bitterly before pulling Asta where the two stood.

The Ishido wrapped the rope around her waist, making sure it was tight and secure.

“Keep in mind all you need to do is go in and grab the crown. Stay quiet,” Lynn instructed.

“You guys act like this is my first time, I got this,” Asta said with a confident smile.

Once she was secured and ready, they lowered her down into the crown room.

Although her chest squeezed, she stayed as silent as she could. Guards surrounded all around the crown, but none facing her.

It was all fine until one of them sneezed.

“Oh no, hay fever?” she asked instinctively.

“Yeah,” the guard sighed.

It took a moment for them to realize, but by then Asta was already gone. 

“Wait, Hey! Wait!”

The three rushed down the roofs and jumped off to the ground floor, running as they heard the yell of guards and the thud of armour.

“We are doing good, we have the crown and now all we need to do is get a buyer,” Ishido exclaimed through pants.

☼

“Okay, I think I'm ready… Today...” She took a deep breath, “I will ask her.”

Karou opened his mouth to comment but was cut off by the abrupt calling for Patti outside.

“Patti!”

Karou panicked and returned to a chameleon form. The two knew who it was, it was Angela.

“Let down your hair!” She yelled.

Patti looked nervously over to where Karou was now seated on the counter. He gave her a small thumbs up. 

“Go hide,” they whispered before walking to the window. “Coming mother!”

“I’m not getting any younger down here, now am I?” The mother laughed lightly as Patti hooked her hair around the hook and lowered it down.

“Sorry, mother.” Patti hummed while pulling her up.

“Hi, welcome back home,” Patti said with a smile whence Angela was fully on the window ledge.

“What took you so long? Talking to that frog still?” She scoffed as she walked to the full body mirror nearby.

“Uh, well I just-”

“I’m just teasing, pet. No need to get all ruffled up,” Angela said with a small giggle as she fixed her hair.

“R-right... Well, as you know tomorrow is a very big day-” Patti started.

Angela cut her off, “Pet, look in the mirror. What do you see? I see a strong, powerful, and beautiful young lady… Oh! Look, you’re here too,”

She burst out into a fit of laughs once more.

“Oh, pet, I’m just teasing. No need to take everything so seriously,” she scoffed.

“O-okay, well, as I was saying. Tomorrow is…”

She was cut off once more.

“I’m feeling a bit tired pet, can you just brush my hair, and then we’ll talk.”

“Oh! Of course, one moment.”

Patti practically ran to grab a brush and a seat for her. She set the first chair she found right behind her and was ready to brush.

“Patti why the-”

She was cut off by Patti gently pulling her to the seat and beginning to brush her hair rapidly, humming the song quickly along the way.

It was a song she and her mother had always sung while brushing hair but Patti didn’t have the time for that at this moment.

“Patti-” The mother started, confused by her behavior.

“So, Mother, I know you’ve been busy so I guess it must’ve slipped your mind, but tomorrow is my birthday! Tada!” They exclaimed.

“No, no, that can’t be right... Your birthday already was last year,” Angela hummed, glancing up at Patti.

“That’s the funny thing about birthdays, they happen every year,” Patti said with a nervous laugh.

“Who told you that, the frog?” She scoffed.

“Well… I just wanted to ask… Since tomorrow I’m turning 18…” Patti said slowly as she took a seat by the chair she set for her mother. “Just-what I  **really** want for this birthday… Or well, what I’ve wanted for a few… birthdays…”

“Just, spit it out.”

Patti glanced to Karou, who watched silently from where he was camouflaged. He gave her another thumbs-up, waiting patiently.

She sighed, looking back over to her mother who was standing up from her seat.

“I want to see the floating lights!”

“What?” Angela asked, confused.

“The floating lights… Those things that fly through the sky every year on my birthday! I was hoping you would take me to them.”

“Oh! The stars. We can see those from here.”

“That's the thing! These stars are different, usually, they are the same stars as before every year during those weather things. These stars come only once a year. Specifically on my birthday. No other day... I can’t help but feel like they’re meant for me. Like I need to go out there for my destiny!” Patti exclaimed, passion running through her voice, “I-I just… I need to see them. In person..” She added softly.

Her mother watched her with uneasy eyes. A small remembering of the kingdom she had left behind.

“I have to know what they are,” She pleaded, pulling her arms close to herself.

Angela simply scoffed. “You want to go outside? Oh, pet, look at you. You’re so fragile. You know why we stay up in this tower, it is to keep you safe and sound. But, oh, you still want to go ahead and leave me. After all I’ve done for you? It is because of me you are protected where no one can go after your power.”

Patti opened her mouth to speak but at a loss for words, she just shut it.

“Trust me, pet, I know best. It’s a frightening world out there. All the ruffians, thugs, the plague!”

“No-” Patti started, an uneasiness building up.

“Oh, yes.”

“But-”

“All of those things are in the outside world, but not here. So just skip all this drama and stay here. I mean look at yourself. You’re sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy. Please, they’d eat you up alive.” She emphasized before letting out a small sigh. “You know I’m just saying this because I love you. With all that I’ve done, I have just one request.” 

The younger girl pulled her into a hug that her Mother welcomed with wide arms. It was a comforting hug at first until the mother’s arms tightened around her slightly.

“Don’t ever ask to leave this tower again.”

She paused. “Yes.. Mother..”

“I love you very much dear,” Angela said, loosening her hug and dropping her arms back down to her sides.

“I love you more,” Patti responded with a small smile.

“I love you most… Now don’t forget it. Or you will regret it.” She said in an almost sing-song tone, pressing a kiss to their forehead. “Now, I have to go out. I will be back tonight.”

Patti nodded, hooking her hair around the hook and letting her mother step on before lowering her.

“I’ll just be here…” 

Once she saw her mother walk away she muttered. “Like I always am.”

They stood there for a moment, admiring all the life around the tower. The life that she would never get to touch.

“Are you alright?” Karou asked as he shifted back to his human form.

She just shrugged. “I have to be.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
